Openings or perforations in the walls of internal organs and vessels may be naturally occurring, or formed intentionally or unintentionally. These openings may be used to gain access to adjacent structures of the body, such techniques being commonly referred to as transluminal procedures. For example, culdoscopy was developed over 70 years ago, and involves transvaginally accessing the peritoneal cavity by forming an opening in the cul de sac. This access to the peritoneal cavity allows medical professionals to visually inspect numerous anatomical structures, as well as perform various procedures such as biopsies or other operations, such as tubal ligation. Many transluminal procedures for gaining access to various body cavities using other bodily lumens have also been developed. One field of procedures has been referred to as Natural Orifice Transluminal Endoscopy Surgery (“NOTES”). Natural orifices such as the mouth, nose, ear, anus, or vagina may provide access to such bodily lumens and cavities. The bodily lumen(s) of the gastrointestinal tract are often endoscopically explored and can be utilized to provide access to the peritoneal cavity and other body cavities, all in a minimally invasive manner. U.S. Patent Application No. 60/872,023 filed Feb. 28, 2007, discloses such a procedure, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Compared to traditional open surgery or laparoscopic surgery, transluminal procedures are less invasive by eliminating abdominal incisions (or other exterior incisions) and incision related complications, while also reducing postoperative recovery time, reducing pain, and improving cosmetic appearance. At the same time, there remain challenges to transluminal procedures, including providing a suitable conduit to the openings and body cavities, robust medical devices that are maneuverable via the conduit and operable within the body cavity, sterility of the conduit, maintaining insufflation of the body cavity, proper closure of the opening and prevention of infection. For example, when an opening is formed in a bodily wall of the gastrointestinal tract, such as in the stomach or intestines, spillage of the stomach contents, intestinal contents or other bodily fluids into the adjacent body cavity can occur. Travel of bacteria laden fluids outside of the gastrointestinal tract may cause unwanted and sometimes deadly infection.
One of the current challenges in NOTES procedures is sterile delivery of a material into the peritoneum and obtaining tissue samples in a sterile way.